A cartridge of this type is known for example from DE 27 47 313 C2. The known projectile arrangement thereby comprises an arrow projectile with a sub-caliber projectile body and a cone control unit arranged on the projectile body at the rear, wherein a one-flange sabot cage segmented with the arrow projectile and having wall areas extending outwards is connected in a non-positive and/or positive manner between the center of gravity of the projectile body and the projectile tip.
In order to obtain a good centering of the entire projectile in the weapon barrel during use of a one-flange sabot cage of this type, in DE 27 47 313 C2, the use of a same-caliber cone control unit is proposed so that the projectile can support itself in the weapon barrel at the rear via the control unit at the inner wall of the weapon barrel. However, such projectiles have the disadvantage that the cone control units, in particular when they are to be fired from large-caliber weapons, are very cost-intensive and have a high weight.
In so far as arrow projectiles provided with a sub-caliber control unit are to be used, DE 27 47 313 C2 proposes the use of two-flange sabot cages, as are known for example from DE-PS 17 03 507. However, such sabot cages likewise have a high weight and are very cost-intensive.
Cartridges are known from DE 39 37 665 A 1, whose projectile arrangements comprise arrow projectiles with sub-caliber control units as well as one-flange sabot cages. Several additional support struts, which are arranged uniformly distributed over the circumference of the rearward end areas of the sabot cages, thereby serve for centering and supporting the projectile arrangements in the respective weapon barrel.
The object of the invention is to provide a cartridge of the type mentioned at the outset whose projectile arrangement can be produced more cost-effectively than comparable arrangements.